Similar antennas are already known in the prior art.
Thus, for example, the document FR 3 029 018 describes a biaxial antenna comprising a fixed part installed on a base and a rotary part mounted on this fixed part. The antenna further comprises a first actuator allowing the rotary part to be rotated about a first axis of rotation that is perpendicular to the base in order to change the azimuth angle of the antenna.
The fixed and rotary parts of this antenna are connected by a connecting device arranged between them along the first axis of rotation for transmitting electromagnetic signals between these parts.
In particular, this connecting device comprises a rotary joint and two exciters arranged on either side of the rotary joint and making it possible to develop radiofrequency waves either in the fundamental electromagnetic mode with circular polarization, or in the electromagnetic mode with symmetry of revolution.
The rotary joint forms a circular section waveguide allowing the propagation of two electromagnetic signals in cross-polarization between the two exciters.
The rotary part of this antenna comprises, in particular, a reflection assembly composed of a reflector and a mirror arranged to face each other and direct electromagnetic signals emitted by a radiating source to an area of visibility of the antenna, or to receive electromagnetic signals from this area. The radiating source is connected to the connection module via, in particular, an exciter.
In addition, the rotary part defines a second axis of rotation and comprises a second actuator designed to rotate, for example, the mirror about this second axis of rotation, in order to change the angle of inclination of the mirror relative to the reflector.
Thus, the pointing of such an antenna at a given azimuth angle and elevation angle is achieved by appropriately actuating the first and second actuators.
However, the architecture of this biaxial antenna is not completely satisfactory.
In particular, this antenna does not allow the reception and emission of electromagnetic signals with a bandwidth greater than 1 GHz width without significant degradation of the performance of the antenna.